Bowser's Castle
Bowser's Castle, also known as the Bowser Castle, is a sinister fortified palace that is the main base of operations for the evil king Bowser Koopa (better known as Bowser) who also calls this place home, and it even serves as the capital of the Koopa Kingdom. It is one of the well-known recurring locations in the Super Mario Bros. universe. It comes in its many castle version s depending on which Super Mario game. The castle has often been destroyed and rebuilt, and appears different in each game that it appears in. It is usually filled with lava pits, booby traps, and Bowser's minions, and always includes a room where Bowser holds residence. In several of the storylines, Princess Peach is held captive there. The castle is frequently the last level in many games in the series. It is also known as "Bowser's Keep" in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, "King Bowser's Castle" (in both Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3), and it also referred to as "Castle Koopa", "Koopa Castle", and "Neon Castle" in the Super Mario cartoons. In Super Mario Bros. 3, not only that Bowser's Castle, called "Castle of Koopa" (also "Castle of Kuppa" in the videogame's Japanese version) was the game's final destination once again, but an entire world was built around it, called the "Dark Land". This 8th and final level was a subterranean valley reminiscent of the classical image of hell: with lava, floating skulls, and intermittent darkness. Thanks to the addition of an Overworld map screen, Bowser's Castle also had a defined exterior structure: it was built similar to a medieval fort, with a likeness of Bowser sculpted onto the front entrance. In Super Mario World, Bowser's Castle is located in the heart of the archipelago, directly underneath the sea. The entire area is named the Valley of Bowser for this reason. The castle itself is located to the north. It had changed appearance yet again, this time resembling Windsor Castle, but noteworthy for the massive sign positioned directly over the entrance which reads "Bowser" in bright neon lights. Bowser himself is seen hovering over the topmost spire in his flying Koopa Clown Car. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Bowser's Castle rendered in 3-D for the first time, it was large and imposing consisting of large towers and rooms. The castle was stationed on a mountain carved in Bowser's image which is oddly extremely close to Mario's own house. The castle was filled with minions and lava pits along with dark twisting corridors. There were also rooms containing challenges such as navigating across an invisible bridge suspended over lava, and jumping over barrels thrown by one of the Chained Kongs (in homage to Donkey Kong). Gallery Koopa Kingdom Bowser's Castle.jpg|Bowser's Castle as seen in Super Mario Bros. (1985). Bowser Koopa's Castle.jpg|Bowser's Castle as seen in Super Mario All-Stars. Castle of Kuppa.jpg|The Castle of Kuppa as seen in Super Mario Bros. 3. Castle of Koopa.jpg|The Castle fo Koopa as seen in Super Mario Bros. 3. Koopa Kingdom's Castle of Koopa.jpg|The Castle of Koopa as seen in Super Mario Bros. The Koopa Kingdom's Castle of Koopa.jpg|The Castle of Koopa Bowser's Castle 1.png The Castle of Kuppa.jpg|The Castle of Kuppa The Kastle Koopa.jpg|The Kastle Koopa King Bowser's Castle.jpg|King Bowser's Castle The Kastle.jpg|The Kastle Koopa Kastle.jpg|The Koopa Kastle The Koopa Kastle.jpg|The Koopa Kastle King Bowser Koopa's Castle.jpg|King Bowser's Castle as seen in Yoshi's Story. Bowser Castle Stadium.jpg|The Bowser Castle stadium as seen in Mario Super Sluggers. Other Places Coney Island Disco Palace.jpg|The Coney Island Disco Palace The Coney Island Disco Palace.jpg|The Coney Island Disco Palace Bowser's Keep.jpg|Bowser's Keep King Bowser's Keep.jpg|Bowser's Keep King Bowser's Keep.gif|The destruction of Exor at Bowser's Keep. Bowser Koopa's Keep.jpg|Bowser's Keep, after the battle with King Smithy and the Smithy Gang. King Bowser Koopa's Castle Park.jpg|King Bowser's new Castle inside the Bowser World (World Bowser). Bowser's Castle (Yoshi's_Island_DS).png|Bowser's Castle in Yoshi's Island DS King Bowser's Bowser Keep.jpg King Bowser Koopa's Bowser Keep.jpg Bowser Keep.jpg The Koopa Kingdom's Bowser Keep.jpg Bowser's Keep.jpg King Bowser's Keep.gif Trivia *The Paper Mario version of Bowser's Castle has made a cameo appearance in the Mario Kart: Super Circuit course Rainbow Road. *In both Nintendo Comics System and Nintendo Adventure Books, Bowser's Castle was infrequently seen, and was shown to have a labyrinthine structure, possessing various passages, bridges and doorways. *In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, a course known as the "Bowser Badlands" is located near Bowser's Castle. *According to an article on Movoto.com, a real-life version of Bowser's Castle based on its appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3 would be 212 stories high, 52 stories taller than the tallest building in the world, the Burj Khalifa. However, due to the assumption that the castle should be merely 60 inches wide, it would cost only $455,000. *In Mario Kart DS, There is a bug where at the start, the position will say 7th instead of 8th. * The castle is sometimes referred as the "Bowser Palace", "The Kastle" and "Bowser' s Palace" by some Super Mario fans. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magi-Tech Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Prisons Category:Oppression Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Arenas Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Dark Magic Category:Elementals